O melhor natal de todos
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: O dia que ela mais odeia, é o dia que todos celebram felizes. Mas uma surpresa surge nessa véspera de natal. Que surpresa será essa? -OneShot- -SasuSaku-


**O melhor Natal de todos.**

**Legenda:**

- Fala -

"Pensamentos"

(comentários da autora)

**Gênero:**

Comédia Romântica.

**Casais:**

Sasuke X Sakura.

Gaara X Ino.

Neji X Tenten.

Naruto X Hinata.

Shikamaru X Temari.

**Autora:**

Gabriella R.Santanna ( eu e-e )

**Espero que gostem da one-shot.**

* * *

Era dia 24 de dezembro. Um dia em que a garota dos cabelos rosados e olhos verdes mais odiava em sua vida, afinal, "ele" havia ido embora naquele dia.

"Será que ele volta?" – pensava a garota.

- Sakura, vamos terminar de arrumar o pinheiro! – berrava uma garota loira de olhos azuis.

- OK. – disse Sakura.

Ela se dirigiu até a sala sem ânimo, começou a terminar de arrumar o pinheiro com Ino, sua melhor amiga que havia lhe abrigado em sua casa depois que sua casa pegou fogo.

- Ino... – Sakura a olhou. – Será que... Eu vou conseguir amar outra pessoa?

- Claro que vai! – disse Ino sorrindo. – Você não deve mais derramar lágrimas por causa do Sasuke, homens que nos fazem sofrer não merecem nossas lágrimas. – A amiga foi limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo o rosto de Sakura.

- Obrigado. – Sakura abraçou a amiga forte e logo, foram botar a comida na mesa, logo seus amigos iriam chegar menos Shikamaru e Temari que foram passar o Natal na França.

- Pronto. Os presentes já estão debaixo do pinheiro. A comida ta pronta. Nossos amigos já irão chegar... – mal Ino terminou de falar e alguém já bateu na porta e se esperneou.

"TO COM FOME, TO COM FOME! ABRE LOOOOOGO!" – berrava a voz.

Sakura deu uma leve risada e logo Ino abriu a porta para os jovens de 19 anos entrarem em sua casa.

Naruto entrou agarrado em Hinata, Neji o encarava, Tenten estava de mãos dadas com Neji e Gaara chegou abraçando a Ino.

Sakura... Estava sozinha. Talvez.

- Sakura, temos uma surpresa pra você. – disse Tenten que sorriu.

- Que surpresa? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- É uma surpresa e se nós te contarmos não será mais surpresa, oras! – disse Naruto. – Aliás, só irá tê-la na hora de abrir os presentes!

Sakura estava curiosa.

Que tipo de surpresa era essa? Um iPod rosa que ela sempre quis?

- Ou um biquíni fio dental... – disse Sakura pensando em voz alta enquanto passava de leve seu dedo no seu próprio queixo.

- HÃÃÃ?! – berrou todos.

- Hã? Querem comer? AH CLARO! – disse Sakura que levou todos à sala de jantar para comer.

Rezaram e logo começou as 'encoxadas' para pegar comida. Os bolinhos de carne da Ino... Quem não gostava?

Sakura mal comeu.

Estava muito curiosa. Que tipo de diabos de presente era aquele? Seria um urso de pelúcia como sempre ganhava do Naruto? Ou um estojo de maquiagens como ganhava da Hinata?

Talvez uma Kataná de verdade como ganhou da última vez de Tenten. Ou um tabuleiro de xadrez como ganhou do Neji no ano anterior. Ah sim, sem esquecer do Gaara que lhe deu um vibrador e disse "Faça bom uso".

"Eu mato ele..." – pensou Sakura cerrando os punhos.

Ino como sempre não conseguia guardar os presentes de Sakura e sempre dava dias antes do Natal e era sempre, uma peça de roupa que Sakura sempre babava nas vitrines do shopping.

De Shikamaru, no ano retrasado, ela ganhou um travesseiro escrito "Como vocês são problemáticas, suas mulheres. Shikamaru" e de Temari, ganhou um vestido maravilhoso importado da Inglaterra.

E do Sasuke?

Um obrigado. Mais nada.

Sakura deixou uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto, mas logo a limpou e viu os amigos discutindo, como sempre.

- Vamos abrir os presentes?! – perguntou Naruto com os olhos brilhando, querendo saber o que iria ganhar da sua namorada, a Hinata e da sua melhor amiga, a Sakura.

- Depois, calma. – enrolou Ino.

- Mas eu quero saber que coisa que a Sakura me deu! – choramingou Naruto. – E o que a Hinata me deu também!

- Ela talvez irá te dar um presente bem... "caliente" – Tenten calou a boca logo após o comentário, e claro, encheu a boca de comida para não falar mais "naquilo". Sua mente estava poluída demais.

- T-Tenten! – disse Hinata que estava extremamente corada.

- O Gaara vai dar um vibrador novo pra Sakura? – perguntou Neji rindo.

- Claro. Ela já deve ter usado até gastar. – disse Gaara.

Sakura se segurou para não acertar a cara dele.

- Se eu ganhar outro, eu faço você engolir. – disse Sakura o olhando mortalmente.

- QUERIDAAMIGAROSADINHA, TEAMOTAAAAAANTO! – disse Gaara com uma voz falsa. – Aliás, o que você fez com aquele outro?

- Joguei fora. – disse Sakura olhando as unhas.

- MAS CUSTOU R$79,90! – berrou Gaara.

- Eu odeio presentes assim. Gastou dinheiro à toa. – disse Sakura o encarando.

- 3,2,1, primeiro Round! FIGHT! – disse Ino debochando.

- OK, chega de conversas pervertidas e vamos abrir logo os presentes. – disse Neji.

- É. – disse Tenten.

Todos foram até a sala.

Naruto foi o primeiro a chegar. Logo, abriu todos os presentes. E claro, descobriu o que ele ganhou da Hinata. Era um livro que ele sempre teve vontade de ler, "A volta dos que não foram". E da Sakura, ele ganhou um porta retrato com a foto dos dois abraçados, quando estavam na oitava série, eram muito amigos.

- Obrigado, Sakura! – disse Naruto que abraçou a amiga forte.

- De nada, Naruto. – disse Sakura abraçando o garoto.

Mas o que ambos não notaram, é que Sasuke aparece nessa foto também, eles estavam em pleno pátio do colégio Fayal e Sasuke estava sentado em um banco, logo ao lado dos dois e claro, com a mesma cara fechada de sempre.

Depois que todos abriram seus presentes... (Gaara deu uma algema rosa com plumas rosas para Tenten, o que fez a mesma quase matá-lo de tanto ódio.)

- EUVOUTEMATARSEUFILHODUMAPUTA! – berrou Tenten quase sufocando-o.

- Mas e o presente da Ino? – perguntou Neji.

- Eu dou pra ela depois. – disse Gaara que sorriu maliciosamente para a garota. Ino retribuiu o sorriso.

Logo todos se sentaram no sofá, normalmente. Naruto levou Sakura até a porta da casa, onde a botou para fora de casa e fechou a porta.

Sakura deparou com uma pessoa que estava de costas, tinha cabelos negros rebeldes, jogados para trás. Usava uma camiseta vermelha e uma calça jeans escuta. A neve não deixava ver seus tênis.

Logo quando a porta se fechou com força e Sakura foi tacada para fora, ela ficou parada na frente da porta, vendo o garoto.

Ele olhou-a discretamente, de lado. Deu de notar que ele segurava uma rosa, girava de um lado para o outro.

Sakura não entendia bem. O que era aquilo? Era um presente? Quem diabos era aquela pessoa? Ela olhou os cabelos. A cara fechada. A corrente de prata, grossa.

Ela conhecia aquela corrente. O garoto virou-se totalmente para ela, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo.

Caiu a ficha.

Aqueles olhos negros e olhos cabelos, o rosto, a corrente...! Como pode ser tão besta? Era ele! Era O Sasuke!

Antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, seus olhos apenas se arregalaram e logo se fecharam com um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado que recebeu do garoto que lhe abraçou forte.

- Desculpa por tudo. – ele sussurrou no ouvido da jovem e sentiu algo molhar seu ombro, mas não tanto. – Não chore. Juro que nunca mais irei fazer você sofrer.

Ele limpou as lágrimas da garota corada que estava deixando lágrimas não de tristeza e sim, de felicidade por vê-lo de novo e agora, tê-lo em seus braços.

- Obrigado. – murmurou ela.

Logo ficaram tempo abraçados. Os flocos de neve caíam lentamente.

Sakura olhou para a casa e viu na janela, todos com os olhos grudados, sorrindo.

"Obrigado, pessoal." – pensou Sakura que depois de tanto tempo, sorriu. Sinceramente.

Sasuke a puxou para um beijo carinhoso. Beijaram-se.

Logo se afastaram.

- Vamos entrar? – perguntou Sakura o olhando.

- Claro. – respondeu ele enquanto colocava uma aliança de prata no dedo de Sakura.

Ela olhou. Já sabia o significado disso. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não estamos namorando, não ia agüentar apenas namorar com você, estamos noivos agora. – logo após isso, deu um beijo no pescoço da garota, o que a fez delirar.

Sakura tinha ele. Sasuke tinha ela.

Para sempre? Claro.

- Até que enfim. – disse Ino aliviada. – Eu não agüentava mais ver Sakura triste sempre que pensava no Sasuke.

- Eles se merecem. – disse Gaara que abraçou a namorada por trás e deu um beijo.

- Fala sério, esse foi o melhor Natal de todos, não? – disse Ino enquanto olhava os flocos de neve caírem lentamente.

- Claro. Para todos. – disse Gaara.

**Owari.**


End file.
